PROJECT SUMMARY LeaRRN?s mission is to improve the quality, outcomes and value of rehabilitation care by fostering stakeholder- partnered research within and across Learning Health Systems (LHS). As part of the LeaRRN, the overarching objective of the Administrative Oversight Component is to catalyze and champion the mission, goals and activities of LeaRRN. This Component will be led by the experienced leadership team of Dr. Linda Resnik, PT, PhD, (PI), and Dr. Mary Slavin, PT, PhD (Investigator-BU). Their work will be guided by an Executive Committee (EC) and an independent national advisory board. The Administrative Oversight Component will provide scientific leadership and administrative oversight of all LeaRRN activities, identifying, coordinating and distributing resources, and facilitating communications and collaboration across all Components. The Administrative Oversight Component will evaluate and document the ongoing effectiveness of LeaRRN and fulfill all reporting requirements. This Component will also provide day-to-day administrative support, identifying and coordinating needed resources and distributing those resources back out to the Components. It will prioritize resource allocation and provide financial oversight, administering the budget and overseeing expenditures in a manner that maximizes shared resources. The Administrative Oversight Component, with input from the Executive Committee, will be responsible for evaluation of all LeaRRN programs and activities using a formal evaluation plan. LeaRRN?s Executive Committee will be chaired by Dr. Resnik. Members will include the Principal Investigators and Co-PIs of all other Components. The Administrative Oversight team will convene an Independent Advisory Board (IAB) to oversee the functioning of the Components and achievement of LeaRRN?s objectives. The IAB will provide guidance to insure that LeaRRN?s activities are responsive to the needs of the rehabilitation community. The successful achievement of the LeaRRN?s aims will be facilitated by its strong leadership team, and existing effective collaborations between investigators and institutions. LeaRRN?s Administrative Oversight Component will be based within the Brown University School of Public Health?s Center for Long-Term Care Quality & Innovation (Q&I Center). The Q&I Center is a component of the Center for Gerontology and HealthCare Research, a nationally-prominent health services research program that studies the diverse health and social service needs of older adults and those with chronic illnesses. The Administrative Oversight Component will be supported by a dedicated Program Manager, a Program Assistant based at Boston University, and the rich research administrative infrastructure of Brown University?s Center for Gerontology and Health Care Research.